


Orage 5. Plaisir de culpabilité.

by anadan, Kykolnik



Series: L'Orage [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anadan/pseuds/anadan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kykolnik/pseuds/Kykolnik
Summary: Orage. Plaisir de culpabilité.Пятая зарисовка из цикла. Присутствуют тематические сцены. Ванильную публику просьба не беспокоить.
Relationships: Рене Ив
Series: L'Orage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604584
Kudos: 1





	Orage 5. Plaisir de culpabilité.

Orage. Plaisir de culpabilité. Или, Ревность доминанта. 

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — Рене повернул в сторону Сокольски свой лаптоп.

«[…] — Ив, ну тогда ложись рядышком спиной, голову положи мне на руку. Лег? Вот. А теперь я тебе дую в волосы, целую в затылок и правой рукой начинаю гладить. Глажу и рассказываю, как тебя люблю и какой ты теплый и хороший[…]

— Я бы тоже гладил твою ладошку. Пальцем водил бы по ней. Целовал бы ее […]»

Ив дочитал последнюю строчку и внутри все похолодело. «Хуже и быть не могло». Ни соврать, ни оправдаться. Ив поднял на супруга испуганный взгляд. Рене смотрел на него, не изменившись в лице, так, словно он и не нуждался в объяснениях, зная все наперед. Так и было, Рене знал. Ив перебирал в голове слова, которые подойдут под ситуацию, в качестве извинений и оправданий.

Его супруг, храня вселенское хладнокровие, развернул к себе экран ноутбука, опустив взгляд на злополучные строчки, а Сокольски был готов кинуться к нему и захлопнуть крышку.

 _«Бесполезное и глупое действие»,_ — парень обреченно улыбнулся. Рене держит его «под колпаком» и наверняка уже прочел все несколько раз, едва ли не выучив содержание записок до запятой.

Мужчина поднял взгляд от экрана, на Сокольски по ощущениям уставилось дуло пистолета и щелкнул курок, он даже почувствовал, как именная пуля с насечкой «Рене» впилась ему между глаз. Нужно было что-то сказать, он даже раскрыл рот, но был прерван.

— Понравилось, «Лисенок»?

Ив вздрогнул и попытался улыбнуться, чувствуя предательскую дрожь во всем теле.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь… — «как глупо звучит», ему захотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу, словно в дешевой драме. Он делает что-то не то… Определенно не то…

— Я не думаю, Ив, — еще один выстрел, еще одна пуля, только уже в лоб. — Я знаю.

— Рене, это игра, — Сокольски растянул губы в дрожащей улыбке, сложив бровки домиком. Выглядел он откровенно жалко, также он себя и ощущал. Рене еще даже не пошевелился, а он уже задыхался, чувствуя мужские пальцы на собственной шее. — Мы просто друзья, — очередная попытка выдернуть ледяной шип, врастающий в грудную клетку. — Это все не по-настоящему.

Если бы доктор Сокольски был секретным агентом, он бы провалил это задание — он его безбожно проваливал в этот самый момент, отчетливо видя в зеленых глазах напротив ярко подсвеченную надпись «Не верю». Ив замолк. Он прекрасно знал границы терпения своего супруга — сейчас он, Сокольски, вышел из берегов, полностью опустошив грааль. По телу пробегали волны дрожи, словно температура в доме упала до нуля.

Рене откинулся на спинку кресла, развернувшись полностью к супругу и, по обыкновению, положил ногу поперек бедра. Он ждал. Зеленые глаза видели метания парня, методично их документируя, а еще они не раз видели глупую улыбку Ива, когда он перечитывал треклятые строчки, видели, каким мечтательным он ходил, не выпуская телефон из рук, видели то, что не замечает сам Сокольски, в каждой букве, в каждой строчке. Рене незаметно сжал кулак, сдерживаясь. Воспитательный момент только начался, хотя в душе все клокотало от злости и ревности.

— Я тебе сказал, никаких баб? — у парня затряслась губа. «Только не таким голосом, пожалуйста!» — Говорил?

Ив отчаянно закивал.

— Ничего не было, Рене, — затараторил он. — Это просто переписка, просто слова, просто…

— …друзья? — вопросительно выгнутая бровь. Мужчина встал со своего места, подошел к супругу вплотную. Ив потупил взгляд, ему бы впору рухнуть перед мужчиной на колени и вымаливать прощение, но он медлил, боясь даже вдохнуть лишний раз. Рене повернул голову набок, рассматривая парня перед собой. — Друзья, говоришь?

— Да. Тебе не в чем меня упрекнуть, я ничего не сделал, — тяжелая пощечина прилетела слева, а Рене раздраженно выдохнул.

«Не в чем?!», — Рене бы поспорил.

— Мы вернемся к этому вопросу, — мужчина закатал рукава своей рубашки, обнажив татуировку и вздувшиеся от напряжения вены. — Сколько раз ты трахнул ее в своей голове?

— Ни разу! Клянусь! — еще одна пощечина осадила Сокольски.  
Рене расплылся в предупреждающей улыбке.

— Врешь, — пятерня схватила парня за шею. Повернув голову супруга к себе, он оглядел наливающийся на скуле синяк. — Кто твое солнце?

— Ты, — Ив медленно опускался перед своим мужчиной на колени, чувствуя, как рука с шеи переместилась на волосы, запуталась в них и сжала рыжие пряди.

— Кто твой доминант?

— Ты, — Ив прикрыл глаза. «Сам виноват. Сам виноват. Сам виноват».

— Мое слово…?

— Закон, — Сокольски придвинулся, провел языком по ширинке брюк супруга. Ему не следовало забывать правил. Рене вправе сердиться на него. Он облажался.

— В этом есть и моя вина, Ив, — палец мужчины скользнул к синяку, огладив. — Я был слишком мягок, позволил тебе увлечься, — палец поглаживал синяк остолбеневшего парня. — Ничего, мы оба вынесем урок из этой ситуации, верно?

Сокольски кивнул, чувствуя внутри замораживающий внутренности холод, ледяной шип которого уже проткнул грудную клеть насквозь, пригвоздив его к скале.

Пальцы перебрались в волосы, намотав на себя отросшие рыжие прядки. Рене смотрел на супруга, вспоминая нелепую улыбку на его лице, мечтательный взгляд внутрь себя, будто Ив не с ним, а где-то далеко, за строчками из этой переписки, и вписывал в анналы их истории этот эпизод, случай, которому он не позволит больше повториться.

Ив, как слепой котенок, иногда бывал до безобразия глуп, и также чертовски удачлив. Этот росток того, о чем он не скажет вслух, самое время выдрать с корнем, пока не поздно. Эта раковая опухоль из эмоций не в мозгу, нет, в мозг проникли метастазы, обласканные тонкой женской рукой. Накатившая вновь злость всколыхнула горные вершины его монументального спокойствия, заставила подтаять ледники, спустила лавины, вызванные текстом сообщения, гулким эхом разошедшегося по горам «Ив!».

Да разве ж он позволит болезни развиться, когда сам практически врос прутьями дикой лозы в знак бесконечность? Нет. Ив его, только его. В созданном Рене мирке, в выстроенном для Сокольски доме, в паутине из Темы и Реальности, в косе из рыжих и темных волос нет места женщине. Ей нет места, даже если Ив думает иначе. Рене проще его убить, чем поделиться.

Ив дрожащими пальцами взялся за молнию брюк супруга, потянул вниз, поднял взгляд вверх, встретился с вытянутыми в прямую линию губами и вбивающим в землю взглядом. Сглотнул и приспустил белье мужчины вниз. Припав губами к налитому желанием органу, он проложил дорожку из поцелуев от мошонки до головки, словно извиняясь. Сложив руки за спиной, согнутые в локтях, Сокольски принялся самозабвенно вылизывать и посасывать мужской орган. Он делал все в точности с предпочтениями супруга, отмечая краем сознания движение пальцев в волосах и удовлетворенные вздохи. Он очень старался, старался настолько, что уже сводило челюсти, а Рене не собирался спешить, полноценно растягивая удовольствие, проталкивая себя в его рот до основания. Из уголков глаз Сокольски побежали слезы, стоило мужчине зафиксировать его голову дольше обычного, но он даже не дернулся в сторону от нехватки воздуха, лишь жалобно захрипел. Большие ладони огладили затылок и отпустили голову супруга, позволяя ему отстраниться и откашляться. Рене смотрел сверху вниз на свою зазнобу, облизывая пересохшие губы — Ив был прекрасен, стоя на коленях перед ним со слезами на глазах.

— Встань, — Сокольски робко поднялся, вытирая рот ладонью от слюней. — Раздевайся.

Одежда быстро оказалась сброшенной на полу. Он оглядел своего супруга и вновь сжал кулак, испытывая нестерпимое желание ударить его, стоило ревности подсунуть под нос проклятые строчки — «…люблю тебя… целовать тебя…». Рене низко зарычал, скрипнув зубами, и Сокольски сжался, понимая, что настоящее наказание еще даже не началось, а за напускным спокойствием бушует ураган, срывающий дерн с земли и собирающийся лишить кожи самого Ива.

Мужчина сделал шаг к столу, выдвинул ящик и вынул широкую полосу толстой кожи.

— На колени и ползи ко мне.

Ив не любил этот ошейник — слишком широкий, неудобный, с металлическими пластинами по внутренней стороне и заведомо тугой. Он не раз просил Рене избавиться от этого аксессуара, но тот так этого не сделал. Тяжелый ошейник защелкнулся на белой шее, Ив рвано вдохнул, чувствуя, что сдавило кадык и металлические пластины буквально впились в кожу.

— Пойдем, — мужчина взялся за край ошейника, потянув супруга, как щенка. Ив захрипел, падая под ноги Рене, цепляясь пальцами за удавку, из глаз брызнули слезы, но его муж уверенными шагами преодолевал ступень за ступенью, не обращая внимания на волочащегося следом парня. Он швырнул Сокольски на кровать и стал раздеваться.

— Рене, пожалуйста, — парень тяжело дышал, приходя в себя и размазывая по лицу слезы. — У…меня…и…в…мыслях…не…было… — вдох после каждого слова.

— Закрой рот, Ив. Я только взял себя в руки, — раздражение. Ив моргнул, сердечная мышца предательски сжалась.

Потрепав его по щеке, Рене усмехнулся:

— Мне не нужны твои оправдания, — поцелуй в щеку. — Мне нужно твое раскаяние, — вкрадчивый шепот.

Ив жалобно посмотрел на супруга, но тот лишь положил перед ним веревку.

— Вперед, — Рене подтолкнул его взглядом к действию.

Ив дрожащими руками принялся вязать себе ноги, исподтишка поглядывая на мужчину, что сидел в кресле и наблюдал за его, отработанными до автоматизма движениями. Когда ноги были крепко привязаны к столбикам кровати, он взял второй моток веревки и спутал руки вместе. Зажав в зубах край веревки, он посмотрел на супруга.

Рене взял край и перекинул его через высокое изголовье кровати, натягивая парня струной, вынуждая тело приподняться над кроватью и выгнуться, как на растяжке. Ив сцепил зубы, зажмурился. Веревки впились в кожу, из-за неудобной позы мышцы очень быстро начнут ныть, а потом вопить о помощи. Вот только… никто ему не поможет. Это наказание. Он раскрыл глаза, привлеченный хлестким звуком над головой. «Розга», Ив сглотнул.

— Под счет, Ив, — припечатал Рене и нанес первый удар.  
На животе проступила красная полоса, Сокольски дернулся.

— Один. Еще, пожалуйста.

Следующий удар пришелся аккурат по гениталиям, Ив закричал.

— Два! Еще пожалуйста!

Еще удар — бедра, затем грудь, бока, руки, снова живот и гениталии. Рене бил нещадно, выплескивая выкручивающую руки ревность, воспитывая своего супруга, вбивая в него раскаяние за проступок.

Проступок… Какое мягкое слово, по мнению Рене. Нет, это был флирт, это были чувства, которые Ив подарил кому-то еще… Как он посмел подарить частичку себя кому-то еще?! Лицо мужчины искривила гримаса возмущения, губы выгнулись в раздражении, а рука продолжала наносить сильные удары, покрывая тело сабмиссива красными взбугрившимися полосами.

Ив уже скулил на одной ноте, не в силах больше кричать, задыхался и плакал, дергался в путах, стирая запястья и лодыжки в кровь. В голове уже не было сомнений, не было раздрая, затаенной обиды — все вымело метлой, выбило розгой. Осталась лишь боль, пламенем охватившая тело, стирающая губкой мысли на скрижалях души, стараясь переубедить эмоции. «Заблуждение» — пульсом в крови, «заблуждение» — в крике под потолком, «заблуждение» — в свисте розги, «заблуждение» — в тянущей боли в сердечной мышце.

Первая капля крови выступила на груди, и Рене мгновенно остановился, отбросив тонкую розгу. Он оглядел исполосованное тело, поцеловал рану на груди, его супруг на подобное проявление нежности лишь слабо застонал. Отвязав веревку от изголовья кровати, он аккуратно опустил Ива на простыни, взмокшего и дрожащего. Мужчина забрался рядом на постель, повернул к себе заплаканное лицо с дрожащей губой и легкой припухлостью на скуле, поцеловал висок, потом переносицу и заглянул в потерянные мутные глаза.

— Что нужно сказать, Ив?

— С-с-спас-сибо, Х-хозяи-ин, — парень дрожал как в лихорадке. Одобрительный поцелуй в висок.

— Еще что?

— Я-я все пон-нял, — он попытался схватиться за мужчину, моргнул, все еще пребывая где-то далеко в чертогах своего разума. — П-поня-ял.

Рене улыбнулся и поцеловал дрожащую губу. Он приподнялся, навис над супругом, что держал связанные руки перед собой, прижав к груди.

У Рене стояло. Ив зажмурился, когда его муж одним плавным движением вошел, преодолевая едва ощутимое сопротивление.

Рене старался не прикасаться к израненной и гиперчувствительной коже, удерживая свой вес на руках и ритмично двигаясь, выдергивая из любимого податливого тела задушенные стоны, словно травинки на лугу. Оргазм настиг его быстро, буквально выстрелив в затылок жаром родного тела. Скатившись с Сокольски, он расположился рядом, подперев голову рукой и разглядывая любовника. Глаза того были закрыты, ресницы мелко подрагивали, дыхание, словно краденное, поверхностное.

Рене провел пальцем по скуле, очертил подбородок, прошелся по искусанным губам. Он поцеловал краешек правого глаза, забрав предательскую каплю, и нежно огладил волосы, успокаивая.

— Я-я лю-юблю т-тебя… я-я люб-блю теб-бя… — как мантру в беспамятстве повторял Ив пересохшими губами, уткнувшись носом в мужскую грудь.

— Шшшш, все хорошо, маленький. Все хорошо.

Ошейник лежал на кровати, обнажив белую шею с еле угадываемой полосой и местами поцарапанной кожей. Большая теплая ладонь бережными движениями втирала заживляющий крем в следы порки на коже. Рене был аккуратен и нежен, не забывая целовать каждую замеченную им полосу. Ив уже провалился в сон, выпотрошенный ощущениями наизнанку, но все еще непроизвольно вздрагивал. Ноги Рене не отвязывал, как и руки остались спутанными между собой. Он прижал к себе супруга и накрыл их покрывалом. Урок еще не усвоен до конца.

Утром Ив проснулся от того, что его опять привязывали к кровати. Он дернулся, непонимающе взглянул в лицо своего мужа. Каждое движение отзывалось болью, но у него была сегодня назначена встреча и пропускать ее в планы парня не входило. А раны… Он справится, бинты дома есть.

— Рене?

— Доброе утро, Ив, — он наклонился и чмокнул парня в губы.

— Что ты делаешь? — он пытался поймать сосредоточенный взгляд мужчины, закрепляющего последний узел. — Развяжи.

— Ты еще не вынес урок, «Лисенок».

Ива передернуло. Захотелось закричать, чтобы он перестал так его называть, это слово принадлежит не ему, не ему, а…лучше прикусить язык. Он сжал до скрежета зубы. Рене не шло это мягкое слово, не эти губы должны его так называть.

Когда мужчина закончил возиться с веревками, он продемонстрировал своему супругу уретральный катетер с пакетом.

— Нет, Рене! — вскрикнул Ив и закрутил перемотанными бинтами запястьями, испуганно глядя на мужа. — Пожалуйста!

— Ив, ну что ты как маленький, — наставительным тоном, располагаясь между разведенных ног. — Меня не будет до вечера, и мне бы не хотелось спать в мокрой постели.

Сжав головку пальцами и зафиксировав член вертикально, он аккуратно приоткрыл уретральный канал, и Сокольски замер, даже дышать перестал, чувствуя, как наконечник катетера проникает внутрь. Медленно, вращательными движениями сорокасантиметровая трубка скрывалась в мочеиспускательном канале. Рене наклонил член своего супруга, продолжая введение катетера и внимательно рассматривая Ива, что откинул назад голову, упершись в подушку и скривился от болезненных и неприятных ощущений.

— Все, — констатировал он, а Сокольски облегченно выдохнул.

Рене подсоединил мочеприемник и поцеловал супруга в губы.

— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Ив. — Я договаривался на сегодня…

— Я отменю твою встречу, малыш. А тебе предстоит провести день в увлекательной компании очаровательного Гора.

— Кого? — не понял парень.

— Познакомься, Ив, это Гор, — Рене показал супругу банку с небольшим пауком-птицеедом.

Сокольски закричал, задергался, задрожал, пульс грохотал в ушах, а сердце заколотилось в горле.

— Убери! УБЕРИ! УБЕРИ ОТ МЕНЯ! — кричал парень, дергаясь как полоумный.

Его супруг поставил закрытую банку на комод, а Ив не мог оторвать от мохнатого чудовища перекошенный от ужаса взгляд. Его затрясло сильнее. Это худшее, что Рене мог с ним сделать!

— Рене! Рене! Убери! Убери это! Пожалуйста! Я все понял, понял! — он истерично облизывал губы, умоляя своего мужчину. — Я больше не буду! Не буду!

— Будешь, Ив, будешь. Поэтому урок тебе придется запомнить, выгравировать страхом под веками.

Сокольски сглотнул, снова взглянул в сторону банки, затем на мужчину.

— Пожалуйста, Рене! — заскулил он, срываясь в истерику, из глаз покатились слезы.

Мужчина присел рядом и надел на глаза супругу непроницаемую черную повязку. Ив заметался еще сильнее, остаточная боль стерлась умелой рукой страха, у которого, как известно, глаза велики.

— До вечера, Ив, — целомудренный чмок в щеку и звук закрывшейся двери, как обнулившийся таймер детонатора.

Ив закричал. Отчаянно, горько, обреченно.

— Он не мог, не мог… — шептал Сокольски, слепо поворачиваясь в сторону комода, где возле аквариума стояла банка с пауком. — Не мог…

Он кричал. Затем он костерил Рене на чем свет стоит, проклиная день их встречи. После он просто плакал, издерганный скалящимся в лицо мохнатыми хелицерами страхом. Он извинялся, крича на весь дом, перед Рене, понимая, что бесполезно, что он один, до самого вечера. Один, униженный и запуганный до икоты.

— Анна! — в отчаянии закричал Ив, выплескивая в этом крике обуревающий его страх, панику, выпившую из него все соки. — Будь оно все проклято! Проклято, — всхлипнул он. — Прости! Прости!

Он метался до тех пор, пока страх не выколол ему глаза и он не провалился в беспокойный сон, замерзший и несчастный. Сон, в котором покоя все равно не было, а было бесшумное передвижение членистоногого по комнате, его прикосновения к голой плоти, запутанные лапы в рыжих волосах…

Ив дернулся от звука открывающейся двери спальни. Рядом на кровать опустилось тяжелое тело, и он инстинктивно, как слепой котенок, уткнулся носом в живот мужчины, вдыхая его запах, инстинктивно ища защиты. Теплая ладонь легла на холодный затылок, снимая маску с глаз, но Сокольски зажмурился сильнее, не желая покидать свое «убежище».

— Убери, убери, — все повторял он, стоило Рене переступить порог спальни.

— Шшшш, Ив. Его нет. Его давно нет.

— Убери из дома! — выкрикнул парень.

Рене отвязал руки супруга, и Сокольски вцепился в него стальной хваткой, обхватив за талию и вжавшись сильнее.  
— Убери из дома!

— Я его уже давно убрал. Успокойся. Его нет в доме, слышишь? С самого утра нет.

Он попытался разнять руки парня, но Ив упрямо не хотел поднимать голову, прячась. Это был не просто подлый прием, это был удар ниже пояса. Сокольски до сих пор чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце в груди, как истошно воет забившееся в угол сознание. Его трясло, ледяные пальцы не сгибались, а страх навязчиво продолжал оглаживать спину.

— Ив, посмотри на меня.

— Нет.

— Тогда хотя бы отпусти, я тебя развяжу, уберу катетер.

Сокольски разжал хватку, позволяя мужчине подняться, но тут же обхватил подушку, зарывшись в нее лицом.

Извлечение катетера прошло лучше, чем рассчитывал Рене, или страх сейчас перебивал козырями все иные эмоции его Ива. Развязав ноги, он хотел размять затекшие конечности, но Сокольски быстро, со стоном, скрутился калачиком, продолжая прятаться в подушку. Рене лег рядом, огладил натянутое струной ледяное тело, накрыл их одеялом и, повторяя позу супруга, прижал его к себе, позволяя расслабиться. Согревшись, Ив развернулся, все еще не поднимая лица, и уткнулся в мужскую грудь, вдыхая раз за разом единственный, необходимый, успокаивающий запах. Большие ладони прижали его крепче, огладили по спине, Сокольски вздрогнул. Ведьмино варево из эмоций уже облизывало горло, обжигая язык.

— Как ты мог, Рене? — озвучил наконец он то, что рвало его душу целый день.

— Я не буду извинятся. Страх — лучший учитель. Это наказание тебе уже не стереть из памяти, как остальные.

— Какая же ты сука, Рене, — пораженно пробормотал Ив, прячась в больших объятиях, в безопасности, прижавшись сильнее и вдыхая успокаивающий запах.

Рене обнимал на время успокоившегося Ива, нежно поглаживая сопящего парня между лопаток. Да, возможно, он перегнул палку, но его мальчик никогда об этом не узнает. Как говорят — «в любви все средства хороши»? И он был с этим согласен. Рухнувшие барьеры восстановлены, стены крепости вновь ощерились частоколом, а на дозорных вышках появились масляные котлы. Тонкая веревка сменилась цепью и выпускать ее из своих рук Рене больше был не намерен.


End file.
